Exemplary embodiments relate generally to user mood detection, and more particularly, to estimating a user's mood and reacting to the user's mood.
Customers/users of communication devices are not unchanging. On the contrary, customers are highly dynamic. In particular, the emotional state of a customer can and often does change dramatically. To ensure customer/user satisfaction, the customer should be treated in a manner that is appropriate for the customer's emotional stare or “mood”.
In human interactions, mood changes are largely apparent and automatic. There are known techniques for detecting mood of a customer/user, based. e.g., on tone of voice detection, detection of keywords, detection of repetitive dialing of “0”, facial analysis, etc. While these mood detection techniques are useful, they do not take into account factors external to the user that may affect the user's mood.
When service providers interact with a customer, taking into account the customer's mood is highly desirable since this allows the service provider to appropriately react to the user's mood. However, as new services become increasingly rich in terms of capabilities and possibilities, and related interaction possibilities expand in scope and complexity, it will be increasingly complex and critical to consider a user's mood in many respects and in all contexts relevant to the relationship between the service provider and the user.